


Passion

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: Where Evil Lays [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Multi, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center"><a href="http://photobucket.com"><img/></a><br/>Passion: that fine line between love and obsession. But where does it go to far?</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first crack at non-con/rape. 'Passion' was the precursor to 'Just Another Face in the Crowd' and allowed me the foundation to build up from there. With time, my fics and writing style has improved greatly since 'Passion' but I will always look fondly back on it. 'Passion' was that first step into this world of darkness that I have so masterfully created and I thank **mon1652 , HadesBitch,** and **bmccray** for giving an unknown author like me a chance and for sticking with me and my fics for these past few years. You guys have always been the most loyal reviewers.
> 
>  
> 
> Banner by **TokioBillHotel**

* * *

Passion: that fine line between love and obsession.

And right now Bushido was indulging in his favorite one. He edges closer to the computer screen, smile plastered to his face in delight. He's done this many times before even though the setting changes but always gets his prize.

"Tom have you seen my straightener?"

Right now the Kaulitz twins are home, one of Bushido's risker jobs but he manages to pull it off. Throughout the house he has installed hidden cameras and microphones. It was a tricker than the hotel rooms the twins normally lived out of but Bushido has his connections and they never let him down.

"Tomi,"

"Bill, I told you not to call me that."

"Tomi," Bill pouts sticking out his lower lip.

There is a sharp slap as Bill sucks in air letting out a yelp. The noise stirs Bushido's cock as dirty thoughts go through his mind after hearing Bill yelp like that. The noise from the computer brings him out oh his daze and refocusses his attention.

"Ow! Tom what the hell?!"

"You were asking for it."

"But," Bill pouts rubbing his cheek with his hand. He glances up at Tom with puppy eyes. Bushido smiles an evil grin, the press always makes accusations about Bill being too feminine but Bushido knows that is part of his charm. He draws you in with his androgynous looks, high cheek bones, pouty lips, that begged to be chewed on, and a perfect nose, that will send people running to plastic surgeons. Bushido had lusted after this being for so long. Bill could not be considered human, or as Bushido viewed him. The very thought of Tom slapping Bill made Bushido cringe.

" Oh grow up already!" Tom snorts shoving past Bill.

"Tom? Are you okay?"

Tom looks up and blinks refocussing on his concerned twin. "Yeah," he says eyes darkening, "I'm fine. How's your cheek?" Bill smiles a little nodding and reaches out to touch Tom's arm. Bushido sees Tom flinch under his brother's touch and knows something is up.

"Bill, we are home alone right?"

"Yeah Mom and Gordon won't be back until the day after tomorrow." Bill nods confused.

Tom looks at his feet and smiles pulling his cap down lower over his face. "Bill I want you to follow me." Tom says taking off for the stairwell. Bill hesitates at first but then shakes his head relaxing and trails behind Tom. Bushido frowns, they are headed towards the basement an area that the twins both normally avoided. What could Tom have to show Bill down there?

Tom flicks on the lights and guides Bill down the stairs until they reach an lonely couch that sags in the middle.

"Tomi what are we doing-"

Tom silences Bill with a forceful kiss. Bill stagers backwards flailing but Tom latches on not letting him fall. Finally after struggling for so long Tom lets Bill go. Bill gasps for breathe and stares wide eyed at Tom, mouth hanging open.

"What was? What the hell was that?!?" Bill asks scandalized. Tom's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"But Bill I thought... I thought..."

"Thought what?!?" Bill shouts angry, "What you just did was disgusting and immoral! I can't believe that you... that I... THAT WE would even. Uh!" Bill shouts beginning to pace.

Bushido is watching fascinated at the scene unfolding before him. He's always wanted Bill but seeing Tom attack him like that has suddenly turned him on.

Bill has continued to pace around the room shouting as Tom shrinks into himself ashamed. Finally something in Tom clicks and he stands up until he is nose to nose with his little brother. All is quiet, Bill is taller and had a few centimeters on Tom but he slowly cowers before the older twin's intimidating glare.

"Bill," Tom says firmly gripping Bill's shoulders. Bill's eyes widen and he struggles to get out of Tom's reach. All of the anger gone out of Bill's eyes and now replaced with shear terror. Bushido has only seen Bill look at one other person that way and that was the time that Bushido asked Bill if he would preform oral with him.

"Tom," Bill gasps trying to pry Tom's hold off of his arm. Tom grabs Bill's wrists and throws him forcefully on the cold concrete floor not letting go. Bill emits a strangled noise and looks up at Tom through teary eyes.

"Tom ow,"

Tom grunts in response and drags Bill by his wrists to opposite side wall. Bill thrashes kicking his long legs out, begging Tom to stop.

"Tom that hurts! Stop you asshole!"

Tom glares down his nose at Bill and gives him and evil grin playing with his lip piercing. Bill knows that look far too well. However most of the time it is directed at some fake blonde with big boobs.

Bill's eyes widen and lets out a shaking laugh, "What the fuck Tom?"

Tom doesn't laugh or smile back he's just staring at Bill's mouth making a low noise in the back of his throat.

"Please no Tomi. Don't you don't want to do this. Please no."

Tom scowls and drags Bill up to his feet and slams him against the wall. Bill bites his lip to keep from screaming and looks up at Tom through his running mascara. "No Billa you're wrong." Bill flinches at the personal nickname being used in the situation now realizing Tom's meaning behind it. Bushido breaks into a grin envying Tom for doing what he himself had dreamed of doing for so long.

"No Billa you're wrong. I do want to do this. Very much so."

"For h-how long?"

Tom smiles breathing down Bill's neck placing his lips near Bill's ear, "Since always. I will take your virginity whether you want me to or not. You're mine, a part of me. I own you."

Tom reaches into the pouch of his hoodie and pulls out a pair of handcuffs fastening them on Bill. Bill struggles to twist free but Tom is squeezing his arm so hard Bill's sure that it will bruise later. The heavy bonds tug on his wrists and the younger twin no longer struggles he just stands there crying, slim figure curling into it's self, not knowing what's coming next.

"Ok love?" Tom grins palming Bill's jeans.

Bill lets out a hiss as a panicked expression crosses his face as his body begins to betray him. "No," he whispers.

"Yes, oh yes Billa." Tom moans grinding on Bill's thigh.

"T-tomi stop!" Bill wails as Tom attaches his mouth on Bill's slender neck. Tom grunts rubbing himself up and down Bill's leg and Bill begins to cry out loud begging for Tom to think this through. Tom can't talk anymore only make animalistic grunts as he bangs Bill against the wall with each hump. The younger twin is breathing heavily, a pained expression on his face trying to keep himself soft. However Tom knows his brother better than anyone else and senses Bill's rebellion. He cups Bill's crotch and gives it a forceful squeeze as Bill lets out a moan of both pain and pleasure.

Bushido is palming himself too getting incredibly hot at the sight before him. He imagines in side his head that he is the cause of Bill's noises, that he has Bill pinned up against a wall completely helpless. Bushido's pants are suddenly too tight and he makes quick work of the zipper not taking his eyes off the computer. He sighs as the cool air just as Bill lets out a pained cry. Bushido situates himself in front of the screen and begins to stroke himself furiously watching the older twin drag the younger one to the floor with him.

Tom has forced Bill's shirt off and is sucking on one of Bill's nipples while having a hand shoved down his little brother's pants at the same time. Bill is no longer resisting and appears to be in a daze; eyes glazed with bliss. Tom laps at Bill's chest who gasps arching into the touch. He blushes immediately afterwards biting his lower lip embarrassed at his reaction and the whole situation.

"See that?" Tom pants nodding towards Bill's hard on straining against his tight jeans. Bill blushes looking away.

"You're so hard already Billa. So hard. And all for me, because of me."

When Tom unzips his pants and tosses them to the side in one fluid motion Bill stiffens and stares at Tom's exposed lower half.

"Tomi?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're so hard already Billa. So hard. And all for me, because of me."

When Tom unzips his pants and tosses them to the side in one fluid motion Bill stiffens and stares at Tom's exposed lower half.

"Tomi?"

“Shut it.” Tom growls low in the back of his throat. Bill searches Tom’s eyes but they are entirely black and out of focus. Tom’s acting solely on impulse right now.

For the first time Bill actually felt scared. Up until then Bill had thought that Tom would snap out of it but as he fussed with Bill’s pants zipper something in Bill’s stomach sunk.

“Tom! Tom! Get off of me!”

“I said Shut it Bill.”

“You sick fuck! GET OFF OF ME!”

Bill struggled against his restraints and lashed his legs out kicking furiously. He landed a kick square on Tom’s chest as he stumbled backwards letting out a strangled noise.

Bushido slid closer to the computer screen watching the scene unfold itself. His hand had slowly stopped its motions and he sat there numb. People called Bushido many names, most of which he personally didn’t think of as true, “pervert” and “stalker” even “child molester”. But sitting there cold, hard, and naked sitting in front of a computer screen he felt sick to his stomach.

Bushido wanted Bill, yes, but watching Tom viciously molest his younger brother he felt a pain of jealousy. Bill should be his and only his. And now Tom was taking that away from him just like he planned on taking Bill’s virginity.

“Get off of me Tom!”

“Shut it Bill of I’ll fuck you dry.”

Bill stopped trashing and looked up at Tom with watery eyes. His heart was beating like mad and a cold shiver went down his spine. Tom’s eyes raked over his body as his tongue deliberately slid slowly over to his lip piercing. The sight surged straight to Bill’s cock causing Bill to let out a whimper.

“Y-you… wouldn’t.” Bill said his voice shaking. Goosebumps rose on his arms as he trembled all over. Tom reached out a hand and rubbed his arm. Bill flinched away from the touch. Bill was shaking like a leaf as Tom gathered him up in his arms stroking his hair quieting him.

“Are you really going to? ... Tom?”

“…”

“Tom!”

“Humph,”

“Tomi! Please no stop! Please stop!”

Tom ripped off his shirt and then fumbled with his pants. He jerked the zipper up and down but it was stuck on the fringe of his jeans. Finally letting out a grunt he squirmed out of them without even unzipping them. Tom sat there panting staring hard at Bill. His eyes that were dilating at the sight of him kneeling before Bill fully unclothed. His lips that was partly spread, bruised and swollen making them and even darker pink. His arms wrapped protectively around his slender frame. And finally his legs that he had crossed modestly. Tom groaned at the sight.

“Oh Bill,”

“…”

“God I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

Bill whimpered as Tom flipped him on his stomach. Tom massaged his back making cooing noises to sooth Bill. Bill’s back was tense but he eventually started leaning into the touch sighing contently. Tom moved his hands lower massaging the small of his back in little circles. Bill screamed. Without warning Tom had thrust a finger into Bill’s small opening. Tom let out a groan as Bill’s body closed over his finger at the intrusion enveloping it in a delicious tight vacuum. Bill tried to crawl away but Tom was straddling him pinning him to the cold cement basement floor.

“Nuh, Tom! Tom!”

Tom let out a breathy laugh as he forced another finger in. Bill screamed his name.

“Tom! Tom!” Tom mimicked shaking with laughter.

“Argh, Tooommmiiii!”

“You talk too much. Quit calling out my name I’m not even in you yet.”

“Tom! What the… what the fuck? Y-you didn’t even use any lube!” Bill gasped between pants. Bill shook all over as Tom roughly inserted a third finger.

“Fuck you! You sick fuck!” Bill whined.

“You like it.” Tom smirked and rammed his hand forcefully into Bill. Tom pulled his fingers out and Bill collapsed onto the floor heaving. Tom wasted no time he grabbed Bill by the shoulders forcing him into a sitting position. Bill’s head flopped to the side as he lazily groped for something to hold onto. Tom gripped his hips tightly and held him positioned over his cock.

“You really are going to?” Bill said quietly but firm. Tom nodded staring at Bill’s back and gave his forearm a reassuring squeeze.

“I’ve always wanted to Bill. There never was a moment I didn’t.”

Bill let out a sigh and Tom’s heart sank. He really wanted this. This closeness with Bill. They were one, a shared being. They always had this unspoken connection. Bill was a part of Tom. It was the most divine form of masturbation and he wanted to share this Bill. Bill was quiet for a few moments before nodding his head.

“Okay.”

Tom grinned and slammed into Bill in one short thrust. Bill screamed until Tom’s ears rang out. He began to sob as he adjusted himself in Tom’s lap trying to find a comfortable position. There was none.


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuck, you didn’t even warn me!”

“You said okay!”

“Yeah but,” Bill choked out tears running down his face. Tom began to rock back and forth slowly Bill let out a hiss.

“It hurts Tomi. It hurts!” Tom grunted ignoring Bill’s complaints and picked up his pace stretching Bill even more.

“Oh Bill. Tight. You’re so tight.”

“God it feels like you’re slitting me in half... Tomi... ease up you ass!”

“I’ll do something to your ass alright,” Tom growled into Bill ear, “I’m letting you top you little bitch, don’t push it.”

Bill snorted and laughed through his tears playfully slapping Tom’s knee. Tom grunted and maneuvered Bill onto his back. Bill felt Tom beginning to slip out a bit and gasped clenching down. Tom laughed.

“I’m not going anywhere I just want to be able to see you.”

“Tomi,” Bill cooed reaching up with his bound hands. The handcuffs looked cold and heavy on Bill delicate wrists and Tom let out a sigh. Tom slipped out of Bill entirely and scrambled over to the coffee table searching for the key. When he returned he held the key just out of Bill’s reach. Bill whimpered eyeing the key was Tom stared him down.

“I’ll un-cuff you if you promise…”

“Yes, Tomi, please. I promise.”

“Y-you have got to promise not to leave.”

“…”

“You can’t run away, or punch me, o-or… or…”

Bill silenced Tom with a soft chaste kiss. His lips barely scrapping Tom’s. Tom smiled sweetly down at his little brother. Bill’s makeup had run down his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Tom put the key in and unlocked cuffs. Tom slowly took them off of Bill’s wrists where they had left angry red marks and threw them to the side.

Tom turned at looked back to Bill and let out a gasp. Bill shot forward engulfing Tom in a hug clinging to him for dear life. Tom hugged him back and began to slip into Bill again. Bill happily opened up for him squeezing Tom as he pushed in.

Tom slid back and slammed in again and again. He was rough with Bill but he didn’t seem to mind. Soon Bill began to make little noises of encouragement and Tom picked up his pace going full out. He slammed into Bill bending him in half screwing him into the floor. When Bill began to whimper Tom reached down between them and furiously fisted Bill. He had him coming in seconds. Bill slumped onto the floor taking it as Tom finished up. The pain was unimaginable but Bill didn't mind. He hadn't felt this connected to his twin in years and if doing this meant Tom would spend more time with him Bill was fine with it. Finally Tom jerked and shuddered blasting his seed in his twin before collapsing onto Bill murmuring endearments into the other boy’s ear.

“Hmmmm Tomi.” Bill cooed wrapping his long arms around Tom’s neck pulling him down for a kiss. Tom panted into his mouth while reaching around gripping Bill’s pert ass. Bill let out a hiss at the contact. Tom pulled his hand back up and held it centimeters away from his face.

"What?" Bill asked dazed staring at the ceiling and smiling. "Tom?" Bill frowned propping himself on his elbow staring questionably at his panting twin.

"Tom?" Bill tried again shaking his shoulder.

"Fuck." Tom muttered showing Bill his blood stained hand. Bill froze and shifted experimentally before hissing in pain.

 

“Shit. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. B-bill. You’re bleeding!” Tom panicked and lightly caressed Bill behind only stopping when his brother’s breath hitched.

“I-it’s nothing. It doesn’t hurt Tom. You didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t mind.”

Tom shook his head and softly kissed Bill’s swollen lips. Tom had never been this rough in bed before not even with groupies. A feeling of guilt filled his stomach as he watched Bill slowly pushed Tom off and rubbed his sore behind.

“I’m sorry.”

Bill looked up at Tom through his hair that covered his eyes and smiled weakly.

“You know, Mom and Gordon won’t be back until the day after tomorrow.” Bill said enticingly raising his eyebrow.

Tom grinned, “Yeah but let’s get you rested up first that looks like its gonna kill.”

“You nearly ripped me in half.” Bill teased as Tom pulled him up to his feet. Tom wrapped and arm around Bill and walked him over to the stairs.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Tom said gesturing to their naked forms. Bill blushed a bright red and nodded as Tom guided him up the stairs shutting off the lights casting the room in darkness.

Bushido flicked off the computer and flopped back onto the bed. Never before had he expected this. The twin’s words echoed in his head as he replayed the scene over and over again. Then in dawned on him. Bushido sat up flicking on the monitor and selected the next camera labeled, “shower”. Sure enough Tom was gingerly lead Bill into the shower stall following close behind. Bushido smiled, round two was just starting up.


End file.
